The Battle of Revenge
by Lunagarden
Summary: Post D.o.C. Une histoire poignante d'une mère et son enfant. Une vie née dans la souffrance et vécue dans la solitude des plus déchirantes, où le destin peut être cruel et l'avenir un voile d'incertitudes. Des pleurs, des rires. Un passé à l'amour déchiré, perte brutale et dont des étrangers essayent d'en recoller les morceaux.
1. Chapter 1

Post D.o.C. Une histoire poignante d'une mère et son enfant. Une vie née dans la souffrance et vécue dans la solitude des plus déchirantes, où le destin peut être cruel et l'avenir un voile d'incertitudes. Des pleurs, des rires. Un passé à l'amour déchiré, perte brutale et dont des étrangers essayent d'en recoller les morceaux. Les pardonnera-t-ils pour leurs crimes ? Où elle se lancera dans une vendetta pour faire justice d'elle-même ? L'avenir est bien incertain…

Je tiens à prévenir, il y a des passages au vocabulaire vulgaire. Si vous n'aimez pas donc ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final Fantasy

Les deux OC m'appartiennent, nah x)

* * *

**The Battle of Revenge**

**Broken Soul**

Des voix lui parvinrent. Lointaines, confuses, déformées par moments, comme venues d'un vieil enregistrement.

Elle toussota douloureusement et émit un gémissement de douleur tellement que ses côtes lui faisaient mal. De sa main libre, elle tâta à l'aveuglette près d'elle, puis trouva la main frêle d'un enfant et la serra compulsivement. Pour l'instant, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, son corps meurtri était enseveli sous les décombres. Combien de temps avait-elle été inconsciente ? Elle l'ignorait. La seule chose qui l'importait était que son enfant n'ait rien. Elle toussota encore, puis la voix de l'enfant gémissant à son tour. Elle se força d'ouvrir les yeux. La faible lumière agressa ses yeux et elle émit un gémissement de douleur.

- Maman ?

Encore un gémissement surgissant de sa gorge et elle serra la main de son enfant, voulant par ce geste le rassurer.

- Maman, j'ai peur ! Il y a des gens qui arrivent...

Elle percevait la peur dans la voix de sa fille. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle ouvrit les yeux et riva son regard émeraude vers celui de sa fille.

''_Tout va bien, ma chérie, maman va s'en occuper.''_, lui fit comprendre la jeune femme. Elle s'extirpa des décombres à grand mal, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle chercha son katana du regard, peine perdue car sa vue se voilait par moments. Elle regarda sa fille qui sembla comprendre la requête silencieuse. En attendant que son enfant trouve le fourreau de son arme dans les décombres elle s'appuya sur le mur de la pièce où elles se trouvaient, tentant de brider la douleur de son corps. Elle avait mal partout, quoi de plus normal quand le plafond vous tombe dessus à l'improviste ? Elle suivait sa fille du regard par prudence, aux aguets. Elle remercia surtout la Déesse de constater que sa fille n'avait rien eut lors de l'effondrement.

Loin, elle entendait toujours les voix et fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait des années que ces lieux étaient désertés, par quel heureux hasard seraient-ils revisités ? Rien de bon sans doute. Seuls les scientifiques avaient habité ces lieux et personne sain d'esprit n'aimerait vivre dans les laboratoires, même étant des spécimens de recherche... Le retour inopiné de ces personnes n'augurait rien de bon.

- Je l'ai trouvé maman.

La fillette rejoignit sa mère et lui tendit le fourreau d'où un magnifique katana était enveloppé.

La jeune femme la gratifia d'un doux sourire, mais le perdit quand la porte de la pièce où elles se trouvaient s'ouvrit.

Elle sortit lentement le katana de son fourreau. Silencieusement, le métal glissa en dehors de son fourreau et la fillette frémit au regard farouche de sa mère. A son signe, elle s'abrita derrière cette dernière qui était en garde et épia l'étrange visiteur qui entra dans la pièce. De ses petites mains, elle étouffa à grand mal un petit cri…

* * *

- On cherche quoi ici, exactement ?

Demanda pour la énième fois, Cloud.

Vincent soupira, essayant de maintenir un semblant de patience que le blond mettait à rude épreuve.

- Des vestiges d'un laboratoire clandestin. Tu n'as pas écouté le briefing de Reeve ?

Le blond regarda dans la direction d'une vaste pièce d'où le mur avait été effondré et eut un frisson en voyant des cuves mako.

- Il y a des preuves assez évidentes qu'il s'agit d'un labo rien qu'à l'entrée… Mais pourquoi nous et pas ses hommes ?

L'ancien Turk se tourna vers Cloud, sombre.

- Ce que Reeve cherche spécifiquement est de notre ressort, Cloud…

Cloud le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il soupçonne que c'est d'ici que les Incarnés ont été crées.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond et il devint soudainement pâle.

- Nous devons trouver la preuve que c'est le cas pour que Reeve puisse mettre Rufus au pied du mur quant à ses actions.

L'Ex-Soldat sembla se crisper à la mention du président Shinra.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite après leur mort ?! Tu crois que je suis fier de les avoir tué ?! Un an, Vincent. Un an ! Après cette histoire il y a eut Deepground, Oméga et cette guerre stupide, on veut des preuves pour les innocenter, tu parles d'une justice !

Explosa Cloud, les yeux crépitant de colère.

- Je peux comprendre mieux quiconque ta colère, Cloud. Séphiroth n'était-il pas lui-même manipulé et une victime à son insu ?

Son ami sembla devenir moins crispé.

- Il vaut mieux tard que jamais et ils seront disculpés aux yeux du monde.

Poursuivit l'ancien Turk.

- A quel prix, Vincent…

Fit le blond presque au bord des larmes. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et regarda Vincent dans les yeux.

- Si c'est trop dur pour toi, je poursuivrais seul les recherches.

Déclara Vincent d'un ton amical.

Cloud secoua doucement la tête alors que Vincent retirait sa main de son épaule.

- Non… Je dois le faire. Si vraiment pour eux j'étais leur 'frère', autant que j'honore leur mémoire en aidant à prouver leur innocence.

Vincent acquiesça et se retourna.

- Séparons-nous. Ça sera plus efficace.

Le blond acquiesça maudissant la situation.

- Je vais fouiller la pièce du fond.

Fit le blond en s'avançant dans le couloir.

L'ancien Turk le suivit du regard et prit la première pièce sur sa droite. Par prudence, il ouvrit la porte doucement. Les explosions qui avaient suivi la bataille contre Deepground avaient considérablement atteint la structure des sous-sols.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit complètement, il se figea de surprise.

* * *

Quel étrange personnage pensa la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas un scientifique mais elle n'allait pas risquer de baisser sa garde. Pas quand la vie de sa fille et la sienne était en jeu. Pour le moment, elle n'allait pas l'attaquer, pas si l'individu en question ne lui donnerai de raison valable en tout cas. Elle espérait néanmoins le voir partir et les laisser tranquilles. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que sa présence n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Elle ne connaissait pas la raison de sa présence, mais elle allait lui faire comprendre clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'approcher d'elle.

* * *

''…_Yazoo ? Impossible. Il est censé être mort.''_ Il avait du mal à y croire, pourtant ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Il s'agissait bien d'un des dit Incarnés de Séphiroth, celui qui était appelé Yazoo par ses frères. Il fronça d'avantage les sourcils et observa l'homme devant lui. Yazoo ne se battait jamais avec un katana. C'était Kadaj l'épéiste du trio. Yazoo était le tireur du groupe, ça il en était certain. C'était alors qu'il aperçu la frêle silhouette d'une enfant derrière l'argenté. Elle devait avoir dans les 5-6 ans et sa ressemblance avec Yazoo était frappante. Elle avait les même traits que l'argenté, les mêmes yeux en amande resplendissants d'innocence si ce n'était la crainte qui les habitait à ce moment. Même ses cheveux avaient cet aspect soyeux que ceux du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui en une position défensive.

- …Yazoo ?

Risqua Vincent d'une voix hésitante.

Silence. Mais il sentit l'homme face à lui se crisper et froncer légèrement les sourcils et raffermir sa position de combat. La fillette sembla confuse par contre. Son regard émeraude alla de l'argenté à lui puis à nouveau à l'argenté, serrant compulsivement le trench-coat rendu sale par la poussière.

- Yazoo, si c'est toi. Baisse ton arme. Je viens en paix.

Fit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait désamorcer la méfiance et la hargne dans ce troublant regard émeraude.

* * *

-…Yazoo ?

Elle se raidit à ce nom. Cet homme connaîtrait-il son frère jumeau ? Elle fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on la confondait avec son jumeau, mais à l'instar de son frère, elle avait une préférence avec les lames tranchantes. Quoiqu'il en soit elle n'allait pas risquer de baisser sa garde. Même si quelque part elle voulait en savoir plus. Cela faisait plus de 5 ans qu'elle n'avait eut des nouvelles de ses frères. Cet homme saurait-il quelque chose ? Elle se ressaisi et raffermi sa position de défense. L'heure n'était pas aux questions.

* * *

Il risqua un pas et leva ses mains. Il était conscient que Yazoo le jugeait du regard, attentif au moindre signe d'hostilité. Réaction tout à fait légitime. Surtout quand on connait le passé de l'argenté.

L'argenté se crispa et le menaça du regard. Il fit mine d'ignorer la subtile menace et persista à avancer. Ce fut une erreur. L'argenté se rua vers lui assenant un coup vertical de son katana, qu'il évita in extremis. Un tranchant qui arriva du côté droit, déchirant la cape écarlate de l'immortel. Un bout de sa cape avait été tranché et Vincent conclut qu'il ne devait pas prendre Yazoo à la légère. Il était surpris néanmoins, il ne savait pas Yazoo aussi doué avec un katana…

Il le regarda et fronça les yeux. Yazoo semblait essoufflé. A croire que le fait de tenir debout était en soi un exploit. Il allait en profiter pour le désarmer et le rassurer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

L'argenté était à nouveau sur la défensive prêt à attaquer. Cette fois-ci, il allait jouer de sa vitesse surnaturelle pour le prendre de surprise.

D'une détonation surpuissante de ses jambes, il se rua sur l'argenté qui l'esquiva à grande peine. La fillette cria en s'abritant dans un coin alors que l'argenté contre-attaqua Vincent au même moment. Ce dernier esquiva son attaque et essaya de le désarmer. Il n'avait nul envie de sortir Cerberus, mais Yazoo ne lui donnait pas le choix. Les attaques de katana le maintenaient à distance et s'il voulait avoir une chance de le désarmer, il devait l'obliger de l'attaquer au corps à corps.

Il dégaina son arme et fonça vers le jeune homme. Il l'esquiva en roulant sur côté, obligeant la fillette reculer encore plus dans le coin où elle se tenait à l'abri.

* * *

Il était rapide. Son opposant était nettement plus fort qu'elle. Sa seule inquiétude était de maintenir sa fille en dehors de la zone de combat. Elle regarda son enfant dans les yeux. _''Fuis et cache-toi jusqu'à ce que soit fini.''_, elle lui ordonna du regard. Son enfant acquiesça et au moment où elle fonça sur son adversaire la fillette couru vers la sortie. Le combat allait être rude et étant affaiblie elle doutait d'en sortir indemne. Mais pour sa fille, elle allait faire en sorte de gagner, au prix de sa vie.

Elle l'attaqua d'un coup de pied, suivi d'une attaque tranchante de son arme, faisant reculer son adversaire.

* * *

Il était intrigué par l'étrange regard avec lequel l'argenté fixait la petite fille. C'était comme s'il lui communiquait avec elle par la pensée. Il était évident qu'il cherchait à maintenir l'enfant en dehors de la zone de combat, mais qu'en vu de la violence des coups cela allait être difficile.

Il se reprit car l'argenté l'attaqua, et au même moment, la fillette couru vers la sortie. Il n'était pas surpris en un sens. C'était à prévoir que c'était un coup porté pour le distraire et faire gagner du temps à la petite fille.

Un coup de pied et il saisi cette ouverture pour tenter une approche, mais manqua de près un coup tranchant de son katana. Non définitivement, il était obligé de faire feu. Il roula de côté, dégaina Cerberus, visa la garde de son sabre et fit feu.

A l'impact, l'argenté lâcha son sabre et grogna sous la douleur en se tenant le poignet endolorit.

Vincent profita de ce moment d'inattention pour se jeter sur le jeune homme et l'immobiliser.

La riposte ne se fit pas attendre et il esquiva un coup de poing. Il saisit cette opportunité en lui saisissant son avant bras et le plaque contre le mur d'en face et lui fit une clé*.

Il le cru sous contrôle mais ne s'attendit pas à se recevoir un coup de tête qui l'étourdit l'espace de quelques secondes, laissant le temps à l'argenté de se dégager du mur, de se retourner et lui administrer un croché du gauche à la mâchoire.

Il grogna sous la douleur, impressionné par la force de son opposant. Il secoua sa tête pour se ressaisir et attendit que l'argenté attaque le premier. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps et bondit sur l'argenté aussitôt qu'il aperçut une faille dans son attaque.

* * *

Elle le maudissait ! Il était trop fort pour elle. Si seulement elle n'était pas si affaiblie dans ces circonstances. Ce fut une erreur de l'attaquer la première, elle s'en rendit vite compte quand il avait réussit à la plaquer au sol. Elle se débattait avec la force du désespoir, mais peine perdue, son adversaire la tenait à sa totale merci. La seule chose qu'elle espérait c'est qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal… La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'est que son enfant assiste à ce genre de chose. _''Par Minerva, faites qu'il n'en soit rien…''_, pria-t-elle à la Déesse.

* * *

Il le tenait enfin à terre. Il avait été difficile de le désarmer mais il y était parvenu. Il c'était aperçu que le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à se battre au corps à corps. Pas aussi directement en tout cas. Cela avait été d'un avantage considérable étant donné qu'il semblait être aussi considérablement affaibli.

- Calme-toi… calme-toi, Yazoo !

Ordonna-t-il d'un ton autoritaire malgré lui.

De sa main métallique, il lui prit les poignets et de l'autre chercha à calmer son captif. Mais quelque chose le stoppa net dans son geste. Hormis le cœur de son captif qui battait à une vitesse folle contre sa poitrine, il sentit une proéminence évidente au niveau de celle-ci.

Il cligna des yeux, indécis et confus. Serait-il possible que Yazoo soit une fille à la fin ? Aussi saugrenue et improbable que cela pouvait sembler, il devait le vérifier. Le jeune homme le regardait avec haine, dégout et rage dans son regard, il s'efforçait de n'émettre aucun son.

Néanmoins son expression se mua en peur quand Vincent tâta cauteleusement sa poitrine. Il eut un mouvement du genou pour se dégager mais l'ancien Turk l'avait anticipé et le bloqua, gagnant un gémissement frustré de son captif.

L'argenté ferma les yeux, tremblant irrépressiblement sous lui, s'obligeant à bloquer cette peur qui tenaillait tout son être.

Vincent le regarda et trouva étrange son comportement. L'argenté avait-il peur ? Aurait-il mal interprété ce qu'il cherchait à faire ? Néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre sa réaction. Lui-même n'aurait aimé être touché de cette façon sans méprendre le geste.

D'un mouvement léger, il tâta la poitrine et fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Il soupira à l'idée de devoir déziper la personne sous lui pour en avoir le cœur net. Il prit le zipper et le descendit. Il dut se faire violence quand un cou pâle et gracieux fut dévoilé et quand il arriva au niveau de la zone en question ses joues prirent un teint cramoisi. Il remonta le zipper jusqu'au bout et regarda la femme devant lui.

Elle avait la tête de côté, le regard vide et la respiration laborieuse. Il se redressa et s'attendit à une réaction violente de la jeune femme. Mais rien ne vint. Elle restait là, allongée sur le sol poussiéreux, le regard vide et lointain… Comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps. Ce comportement soumis troubla l'ancien Turk. Ce qui le choqua encore plus fut les larmes qui ruisselaient à présent de ce visage déchiré et absent de toute expression.

Un cri strident et la voix de Cloud qui jurait comme un corps de garde retentit tout près. Les bruits de pas qui venaient dans leur direction, puis la voix de la fillette qui résonnait dans les couloirs.

- Maman !

''_Maman… ?''_ fit Vincent en fronçant les sourcils. Son regard se posant vers la jeune femme qui était toujours à terre.

Un sanglot parvint de sa gorge quand elle entendit la voix de sa fille. Elle ferma les yeux. Sentant les larmes couler à flots sur son visage.

La fillette stoppa net en voyant Vincent debout et la jeune femme à terre. Elle avait pâlit et regarda sa maman en pleurs.

- Maman ! Maman !

La petite fille s'agenouilla près de sa maman et la serra de ses petites mains en pleurant de plus belle.

- Maman… snif ! S'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas ! Maman !

La jeune femme mit du temps à réagir et entoura la fillette d'un bras et ferma les yeux.

. Putain de merde ! C'est quoi ce délire !?

Cria Cloud en voyant l'étrange spectacle devant lui.

L'argentée rouvrit les yeux en sursautant légèrement et regarda le blond d'un air perdu. Elle serra sa fille compulsivement et vit Vincent se mettre devant elle.

- Cloud, moins fort. Tu lui fais peur.

Le blond le regarda, abasourdi. Des deux, c'était Vincent qui était le plus susceptible de faire peur aux autres par son allure de vampire, pas lui ! Néanmoins, le choc passé, il observa la fillette et reconnu le visage de la personne qui serrait l'enfant.

- Attend un minute, ce n'est pas Ya-

- Ce n'est pas lui, Cloud. C'est une femme.

L'Ex-Soldat le regarda, interdit.

- Une fem-

Il ne termina même pas le mot et secoua vivement la tête. Ok, Yazoo avait déjà en soit une apparence efféminée, mais quand même pas à ce point !

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

Demanda malgré tout le blond.

- Crois-moi sur parole.

Fit Vincent en se retournant, pour éviter que le blond remarque la rougeur qu'il avait aux joues.

Cloud soupira d'un air dépité.

- On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Vincent : On rentre et on les ramène avec nous.

- Mais… et les fichiers que Reeve v-

- Plus tard. Pour le moment, on doit penser à les ramener toutes les deux au siège de la W.R.O.. On verra pour la suite une fois que la situation sera stabilisé pour elles.

Rétorqua Vincent en regardant son ami par-dessus son épaule.

Le blond acquiesça et posa son regard sur la femme. Il avait encore du mal à y croire.

Vincent observa son ami l'espace de quelques instants et porta son regard vers la jeune femme. Il s'agenouilla à son nouveau et secoua doucement la fillette.

La petite fille le regarda d'un air apeuré, serrant sa maman comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Comment t'appelles-tu, petite fille ?

- …

L'ancien Turk soupira intérieurement, mais insista encore une fois.

- Mon nom est Vincent et toi ?

-…Séraphine…

- Séraphine. C'est un très joli nom que tu as.

Il regarda Cloud par-dessus son épaule et ajouta.

- Voici Cloud, un ami.

Il regarda la fillette qui dévisageait Cloud d'un air moins apeuré.

- Comment s'appelle ta maman?

Demanda l'ex-Turk.

La fillette l'observa en silence, le regard énigmatique.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire.

La fillette retint un sanglot et regarda sa maman. La jeune femme avait la respiration laborieuse et sifflante.

Vincent conclut qu'elle avait sans doute des blessures dut à la chute des décombres et le combat n'avait sans doute fait qu'empirer. Il fallait l'amener aux soins au plus vite en premier lieu.

- Vous allez nous ramener dans les laboratoires ?

Demanda la petite fille, prenant les deux hommes au dépourvu.

Vincent fronça les sourcils.

- Non, Séraphine. Pour le moment on doit amener ta maman voir un docteur. Pas de laboratoires, je te le promets.

La petite fille l'observa encore avec cet air sérieux, débattant si elle devait le croire ou pas. Au gémissement de sa maman dut à un mouvement de sa part, elle laissa sa méfiance de côté.

- Promis, vous ne nous ferez pas de mal ?

Demanda-t-elle néanmoins d'une voix craintive.

Vincent lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Promis.

Il fit une croix sur son torse pour preuve de ses dires. Cela sembla apaiser la fillette qui se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa mère.

- Cloud, contacte l'hélicoptère et prévient les urgences. Sa maman va avoir besoin de soins médicaux.

Le blond acquiesça et sortit dehors.

L'ex-Turk resta là, à l'observer en silence quelques minutes puis se leva. Il prit le katana et le remit dans son fourreau.

- C'est à maman.

Lui fit remarquer la fillette.

L'ancien Turk se tourna vers la petite fille.

- Je sais. Pour le moment ça reste avec moi, d'accord ? Je promets de le rendre à ta maman dès qu'elle sera en mesure de s'en servir.

La petite fille resta silencieuse et regarda vers la porte.

Vincent revint vers elles et posa un genou à terre.

- Ta maman a besoin d'aide pour marcher ?

Séraphine regarda sa mère dans les yeux et acquiesça avant de regarder Vincent.

- Elle a très mal partout.

L'immortel ne chercha pas comprendre l'étrange réaction de la petite fille, mais acquiesça.

- Je vais la porter dans ce cas.

La petite fille se mit debout et regarda Vincent soulever sa maman. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant la douleur sur son expression.

Au moment où Vincent prit la jeune femme dans ses bras à la façon d'une jeune mariée, Cloud entra dans la pièce.

- L'hélico ne va pas tarder à arriver.

L'informa le blond.

Vincent acquiesça.

- Cloud, occupe-toi de Séraphine, d'accord ?

La petite fille le regarda, indécise.

- On va soigner ta maman ne t'en fais pas.

La rassura l'ancien Turk.

Soulagée, la fillette se laissa prendre dans les bras de Cloud et les deux quittèrent les sous-sols.

En sortant, l'hélico se posa et les secouristes sortirent en avisant une civière pour la jeune femme.

- Ça va aller, on va s'occuper de vous.

Fit Vincent d'un ton qu'il voulu rassurant envers la jeune femme devant lui. Tout ce qu'il reçu fut un regard acerbe mélangé à de la peur et de l'incompréhension. Il pouvait la comprendre. La jeune femme avait ses raisons de le haïr en ce moment.

Les secouristes l'immobilisèrent et coupèrent le manche du trench-coat pour lui poser une perfusion. La jeune femme voulu se débattre mais les sangles la maintenaient fermement immobile.

- Maman, s'il te plait…

Sanglota la petite fille à sa mère dans les bras du blond.

Las, elle se laissa faire. Par la Déesse ce qu'elle haïssait les médecins et tout ce qui y ressemblaient.

Elle sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans la chair et elle ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue prendre le dessus. _''Ne surtout pas succomber, ne surtout pas succomber…''_, mais momentanément affaiblie, elle ne put rien faire contre les effets du sédatif. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se laissa aller dans le noir. Une main fraîche lui caressa la joue et la voix de Vincent lui parvint près d'elle.

Vincent : Je veillerais sur elle, ne vous en faites pas.

Puis plus rien.

**à suivre…**

* * *

*Clé: Technique de combat utilisé pour immobiliser l'adversaire en situation de corps à corps. On empoigne le bras de la personne en le plaquant sur une surface dur, son bras tourné derrière son dos. Techniques permettant de déboîter un bras.

Merci à Incardu91 pour les aides techniques du combat rapproché et aussi à ma béta pour les corrections :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ps de l'auteur: Certaines parties peuvent présenter un langage vulgaire et /ou contenant des scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfict sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucun rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive fais par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII.

Félyne et sa fille m'appartiennent, nah x)

**The Battle of Revenge**

**Without hope and faith**

CHAP! CHAP ! CHAP ! CHAP!

C'était bruyant et ça secouait de partout. Malgré tout, elle observait d'un air émerveillée le paysage dehors. Pour autant qu'elle aimerait regarder dehors par la drôle de fenêtre, elle ne voulait pas laisser sa maman à qui elle serrait la main de toutes ses forces.

Elle regarda le monsieur à la chevelure bizarre. Ça ressemblait à la crinière des grands oiseaux jaunes que sa maman appelait 'Chocobo' dans les livres qu'elle disposait. Il avait l'air gentil mais très triste, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Son regard passa du blond à Vincent. Lui par contre semblait très inquiet pour sa maman. Il veillait sur elle, regardait le drôle de sachet qu'on avait mis pour sa maman. Il posait souvent ses doigts au niveau de la peau fine de son poignet aussi.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Lui demanda la fillette d'une voix curieuse.

Vincent lui adressa un sourire.

- Pour être rassuré que ta maman supporte la dose de sédatifs jusqu'à l'hôpital.

- C'est quoi un sédatif ?

Demanda encore la fillette.

Cloud eut un petit rire ému. Séraphine semblait être très curieuse. Quoi de plus normal pour une petite fille de son âge.

Vincent élargit son sourire.

- C'est ce qui permet à ta maman de dormir un peu sans ressentir la douleur.

La petite fille acquiesça et regarda sa maman. Effectivement sa maman semblait dormir paisiblement. Pas comme les nuits où elle se réveillait en criant et en pleurant suite à des cauchemars.

- C'est la première fois que tu te retrouves dehors ?

La petite fille acquiesça en silence. Jamais elle n'avait quitté les sous-sols. Sa maman était la seule qui s'aventurait encore dehors pour chercher de quoi manger. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que le monde de dehors était dangereux surtout pour une petite fille de son âge.

- On comprend mieux alors pourquoi tu te cramponnais à moi comme un chaton apeuré.

Fit Cloud avec une pointe d'humour.

Il se reçu un regard courroucé de la part de la fillette qui ne rétorqua pas mais que son regard en disait long sur sa façon de penser quant à son commentaire.

Vincent eut un rire franc. Il fallait croire que la petite avait déjà un caractère bien forgé.

Cloud grimaça et regarda dehors. Au loin, on apercevait les installations de la W.R.O..

- On y est.

Fit le blond.

La petite fille l'épia et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et regarda Vincent d'un air apeuré.

Vincent compris l'inquiétude de la petite fille et la rassura d'un sourire.

- Ça va aller. Personne ne te fera du mal, ni à ta maman. Je te l'ai promis tu te rappelles ?

La petite fille l'observa longuement avec ce regard profond et énigmatique et acquiesça.

Il avait sentit la réticence chez la petite fille. Réaction normal sans doute après avoir vécu sans interagir avec d'autres personnes. Il était assez curieux concernant la petite et la mystérieuse femme. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer avec des questions trop complexes auxquels sans doute la petite fille ne répondra pas ou simplement ne saurait répondre. Une chose était certaine, un lien très fort liait la petite fille à sa maman. Un lien si fort qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et cela était surprenant.

L'hélicoptère tourna et se posa sur le toit. Des gens en blouse blanche arrivaient vers eux avec une civière et la petite fille pâlit à leur approche.

- La femme a des soucis respiratoires, il faudra sans doute faire des radios pour vérifier s'il n'y a pas des fractures au niveau des côtes.

Leur informa l'ancien Turk.

Une des personnes en blouse blanche regarda la petite et fit mine de s'en approcher, la petite recula et s'agrippa au pantalon de l'ancien Turk cherchant abri.

Vincent comprit de quoi il retournait et prit la petite dans ses bras.

- Laissez, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

- Comme vous voulez.

Fit le médecin avant de suivre son équipe.

La petite se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la rassura en posant sa main sur son dos et le frictionna d'un geste doux pour la rassurer.

- Shh… Ça va aller, tu vas bientôt retrouver ta maman.

Cloud la regarda sentant son propre cœur se serrer. Il pouvait comprendre les craintes de la petite fille. Mais de la façon dont Vincent s'y prenait avec elle, tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

Derrière la vitre, Vincent observait la jeune femme installé dans une des chambres de l'hôpital de la W.R.O., tenant la petite fille dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse voir sa maman et être rassurée.

- Tu vois ? Ta maman se repose et elle est bien traitée.

La fillette le regarda et acquiesça.

- Je pourrais rester avec elle ?

Vincent sourit.

- Faisons ceci, Séraphine. Tu vas prendre un bain et manger un peu et après oui, je demanderais à ce qu'on te laisse avec ta maman, d'accord ?

Il perçu de l'hésitation et de la méfiance dans son joli regard émeraude. La fillette regarda sa maman longuement et se tourna vers l'ancien Turk, acquiesçant lentement.

- D'accord…

Il acquiesça approuvant son attitude et la posa par terre.

Un grand homme en costume bleu vint dans leur direction et la petite se cacha derrière Vincent par réflexe. Fallait croire qu'elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour agir comme elle le faisait quand elle avait peur.

- Vincent, Cloud m'a fait savoir pour ta découverte.

Vincent fronça les sourcils. Si trouver le sosie de Yazoo version femme et sa fille pourrait être interprété comme une 'découverte' Cloud avait une drôle de perception des choses.

- Reeve, si tu faits allusion aux documents, je retournerais seul s'il le faut pour aller les chercher. Sur le coup, ramener Séraphine et sa maman était sans doute prioritaire au vue de la situation.

Reeve acquiesça et observa la petite fille à demi-cachée derrière l'ancien Turk et eut un sourire.

- Tu comptes t'en occuper en attendant que sa mère se réveille ?

- Oui. J'aurais juste besoin qu'on lui donne de quoi s'habiller et une chambre pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer. Je resterais avec elle le long de la convalescence de sa mère.

Le commandeur croisa les bras, pensif.

- Pourquoi ne pas la prendre au 7ième Ciel ? Tifa pourrais s'en occuper et je suis sûr qu'elle sera en bonne compagnie avec Marlène et Denzel.

Vincent sentit la poigne des petites mains de la fillette devenir plus fortes et refusa poliment la proposition de son ami.

- J'en suis sûr Reeve, mais pas pour le moment. Elle veut rester auprès de sa mère et je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre le pourquoi.

Reeve sembla confus puis compris de quoi il retournait et acquiesça.

- D'accord. Je vais demander à Shelke de s'occuper de lui trouver des affaires, tu peux être tranquille.

Il salua l'ancien Turk et repartit dans l'autre sens. L'Ex-Turk suivi son ami du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier disparaisse de son champs de vision et regarda Séraphine qui semblait être soulagée de que l'autre homme soit parti.

- Allons-y d'accord ?

La petite fille acquiesça et le suivi.

* * *

La douleur. Rien que la douleur. Ses poignets et ses chevilles souffraient le martyr. Sa chair se déchirait aux poussées violentes, lacérant son intimité à chaque va-et-vient. Avant elle criait, suppliait d'arrêter. Après, ce fut les larmes silencieuses qui marquaient sa souffrance. Une coquille vide, un défouloir pour ces hommes en manque. A la fin, cela n'avait même plus d'importance… tant que sa fille était en sécurité et ne serait au courant de rien. Elle revit le visage de Séphiroth et pleura encore. Le père de son enfant. Elle désirait tant de le revoir… espoir futile et ce que lui faisaient subir ces hommes lui rappelait la réalité des choses. Elle était seule à présent.

Encore un. Il entra en elle sans douceur et enchaina des va-et-vient rapides et brusques. Il la prit par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière sans douceur alors qu'un autre l'obligea à avaler son membre et effectuer des va-et-vient avec sa bouche. Riposter pour quoi faire ? Se recevoir une gifle ou un coup dans le ventre pour sa désobéissance? Au début oui, elle s'est débattue. Mais à la fin ils ont gagné. Soit en la droguant, soit menaçant de le faire subir à sa fille ou bien l'affaiblissant en la privant de manger pendant plusieurs jours.

Elle sentit avec dégout le jet chaud à l'intérieur de son ventre et dans sa bouche. Une gifle fut sa récompense avant qu'on détache ses poignets et ses chevilles endolories avant de la laisser allongée sur le ventre. Sale, déchirée, vide…

Alors qu'elle cru pouvoir se reposer un peu, on la tourna sur le dos sans douceur.

- On va remettre ça ma chienne.

Elle pâli à la vue de la seringue et cria, sachant qu'à force cela était un cri silencieux…

* * *

- 0,3 milligrammes de Propofol, vite !

Crie le médecin à son assistante en maintenant la jeune femme immobile alors qu'elle se débat et crie dans son sommeil.

- Le rythme cardiaque s'emballe, il est à 210!

Le médecin regarde le moniteur, suant à grosses gouttes. L'infirmière administra le contenu de la seringue dans la perfusion et tout le monde retenu son souffle en attendant que le sédatif fasse son effet.

Les courbes du moniteur baissèrent et prirent un cours régulier. Le médecin soupire et regarde la jeune femme fronçant les sourcils. Il aperçut d'étranges marques aux poignets, comme si la jeune femme avait été ligotée jusqu'à que cela s'incruste dans la peau.

L'infirmière au chevet de la patiente remarque son examen silencieux et lui fait part d'une information qui l'intrigua encore plus.

- La patiente a des marques similaires au niveau des chevilles.

Le médecin la regarde quelques instants avant de poser son regard sur la jeune femme. Il avait un soupçon de la raison de ces marques mais fallait-il encore qu'il ait l'autorisation pour en avoir le cœur net. Il se tourne vers la vitre où Vincent les observait.

Il quitte la chambre et rejoint l'ancien Turk, qui à sa grande surprise, était seul.

- J'aimerais lui faire des examens plus approfondis.

Vincent fronça les sourcils. Au ton que le médecin s'adressait à lui, c'est que ça devait être important.

- De quel genre ?

Il sentait un mal aise chez le médecin, quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous le voyez par vous-même.

Vincent suivi le médecin et ce dernier lui montra les marques aux poignets.

- Il semblerait qu'elle a le même genre au niveau des chevilles.

En regardant ses poignets, l'ancien Turk jura intérieurement. Quel monstre serait capable de faire ceci à une jeune femme. Il regarde le médecin et comprit l'allusion et maudit sous un souffle.

- Quand comptez-vous procéder ?

Demanda Vincent.

- A vous de me le dire. Si effectivement mes soupçons sont fondés, il y aura une preuve clinique qui pourra être comprise dans le procès en cours. Reste à savoir si cette femme a un quelconque lien avec les trois frères.

Vincent réfléchit à la va-vite. Effectivement cette femme pouvait être lié aux argentés. Mais encore fallait faire les examens pour le prouver. Pour sa part, il allait retourner dans les laboratoires clandestins, cherchant tout document sur l'identité de cette femme et de sa fille.

- Faites le nécessaire. Si Reeve demande quoique ce soit dites-lui que l'ordre vient de ma part.

Le médecin acquiesça.

- Et pour l'enfant, dois-je aussi lui faire des examens ?

L'ancien Turk secoua la tête.

- Non, pas pour le moment. Je vais retourner à l'endroit où je les aie trouvées et chercher des indices sur leur identité.

- Très bien, comme vous voulez.

Sur ces mots le médecin quitta la chambre, laissant Vincent seul avec la jeune femme endormie.

Il était curieux de connaitre le passé de cette mystérieuse femme. Il avait le sentiment que son passé avait été dur au point de la marquer à ce point.

* * *

Un frappement à la porte attira son attention et elle vit Vincent entrer dans la chambre. Ce fut un soulagement. Elle n'aimait pas être toute seule, surtout quand elle ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait ni la personne avec qui elle était. La fille qui était avec elle était gentille, mais elle avait peur des étrangers. Elle avait la peau pâle, presque comme la sienne. Ses yeux bleu clair avaient une lueur particulière comme ceux de sa maman et les siens, et les cheveux courts roux avec une frange qui encadrent son visage. Elle avait l'air plus âgé qu'elle mais se comportait déjà comme une grande personne.

Elle avait été très gentille de lui avoir préparé son bain, aidé à se laver et même à s'habiller.

L'ancien Turk regarda la petite fille puis Shelke.

- Ça c'est bien passé ?

Shelke acquiesça.

- Oui. Tu as besoin de moi pour autre chose ?

Vincent la gratifia d'un faible sourire.

- Merci beaucoup de t'en être occupée, Shelke.

- Pas de souci. N'hésite pas à m'appeler pour veiller sur elle.

Répond la jeune femme en quittant la chambre, laissant Vincent seul avec la fillette.

- Fatiguée ?

Lui demande Vincent avec un sourire affable.

Séraphine hésite de répondre pour quelques instants et acquiesça timidement.

- Je veux être avec maman.

- Oui, tu peux venir maintenant.

Il lui tendit la main et la petite fille descendit du lit et le lui donna la main.

* * *

Il posa la petite fille par terre et la vit courir au chevet de sa maman. La jeune femme dormait paisiblement, sans traces de cauchemars. Il sentit son cœur serrer d'émotion en voyait la petite fille caresser la joue de sa mère en un geste ingénu de tendresse, puis déposer un petit bisou sur sa joue. Il était incroyable d'assister au changement dans son regard quand elle était près de sa mère.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard inquiet.

- Je peux dormir avec maman ?

L'ancien Turk acquiesça et la rejoint. Il la soulève sans difficulté aucune et l'aide à s'allonger auprès de sa maman. Encore une fois, son cœur s'ému en voyant la fillette serrer sa maman et poser son petit visage sur sa poitrine.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que ses petites paupières cèdent à la fatigue et il resta veiller sur les deux endormies pendant quelques instants.

* * *

Cloud entra dans le bureau de Reeve d'un air complètement dépité accompagné de Shelke. Pour être réveillé si tôt le matin par Reeve c'est que ça devait être important.

- Du nouveau ?

Demanda le blond.

Reeve leva son regard des rapports devant lui.

- Oui, mais rien de très réjouissant. J'ai reçu les premiers rapports du médecin.

- Et ?

Le commandeur sembla mal à l'aise.

- Il y a… des soupçons que cette jeune femme ait subi des agressions physiques au cours de sa vie.

- De quel genre ?

Demande Shelke devançant Cloud.

Reeve devint pâle, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- D'ordre… sexuel…

Cloud devint blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine.

- C'est une blague non ?

Shelke fronça les sourcils.

- La petite fille serait le fruit d'un de ces viols ?

Le Commandeur secoua doucement la tête, ébranlé.

- Aucune idée.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à poursuivre.

- Pour l'instant, rassurer l'enfant est notre priorité. Vincent est reparti sur les lieux pour chercher des indices sur l'identité de la jeune femme.

Cloud se frotta le visage de ses mains, craignant le pire.

- Je vais aller voir la petite fille. Je crois que Vincent l'a laissée avec sa maman.

Le directeur acquiesça en souriant faiblement. Il était incroyable comme certaines des attitudes de la jeune femme lui rappelaient celles de sa sœur aînée. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de Shalua… surtout sachant que cette dernière est morte. Il chassa ces sombres souvenirs de sa mémoire et prit un de ses robots-chats et le lui tendit.

- J'ai pensé que ça lui ferait un peu de compagnie.

Cloud regarde Reeve d'un air ahuri.

- Euh… Ne le prends pas mal, Reeve, mais je doute que Caith Sith soit un jouet conseillé pour la petite…

Le chat robot regarde le blond d'un air indigné.

- Mieux qu'un certain chocobo !

Rétorque le robot de sa voix suraiguë.

- Caith Sith ! En voilà des manières !

Sermonne Reeve sur la seconde. Le directeur adresse à Cloud un regard désolé.

- Désolé pour ça Cloud. Je l'ai programmé exprès pour qu'il soit apte à défendre la petite au cas où.

- Oh t'inquiète… Le pire qu'il puisse me faire c'est de m'assommer à coup de cri de mégaphone.

Répond le Blond avec un sourire narquois en coin.

Le chat robot réagit au quart de seconde et bondit sur le blond. Shelke eut, néanmoins le réflexe de l'attraper au vol et de désactiver le robot en appuyant sur un bouton au niveau de l'arrière du cou.

-…Ok… Reeve, va vraiment falloir que tu revois ce fichu programme.

Fit le blond encore secoué.

Pour toute réponse le directeur soupira.

* * *

Il s'avançait dans le couloir avec prudence. Il s'arrête et regarde à sa droite, vers la pièce où il avait trouvé Séraphine et sa mère. Vincent hésite à y entrer, il s'avait qu'il ne trouverait rien à l'intérieur si ce n'est qu'un tas de décombres recouvrant tout le sol. Il se demanda comment la mère de Séraphine avait pu survivre à un tel effondrement. Quelque part il connaissait la réponse d'un tel miracle. Le mako et les cellules de Jénova y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose.

Il poursuivi son chemin et entra dans une pièce qui lui semblait être celle des archives, remplie d'armoires remplies de dossiers en touts genres. Il saisi le premier dossier et le feuilleta à la va vite. Rien. Ce n'était que les rapports de comptes bancaires, sans doute des employés et des fonds pour effectuer les recherches dans ces laboratoires.

L'ancien Turk soupire en regardant le nombre d'archives dans les cinq grandes armoires. Il ouvre l'une d'entre elles et tombe sur des dossiers de fonds financiers. Un autre où il n'y avait que des rapports sur les équipements et leur entretient. Il n'eut pas de chance au suivant et le referma. Il ouvrit le cinquième et remercia la Déesse d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Il était surpris de trouver même le dossier de Séphiroth avec ceux des autres argentés. Il regarda celui de Loz, feuilleta quelques pages et passa à celui de son frère Yazoo. Hojo avait détaillé scrupuleusement leurs entraînements et les tests faits sur l'argenté. Il put remarquer cependant une nette différence quant à Séphiroth. A l'instar de ce dernier, les trois frères avaient eut comme parents une mère porteuse anonyme et un père anonyme. Sans doute des gens à qui Hojo avait offert un somme assez significative pour être admis dans ce projet ambitieux…

Il ouvrit le 3ième dossier et tomba sur la même photo, à la seule différence du nom inscrit dessus.

Nom : Félyne

Age : 14 ans

Sexe : Femelle

Statut : Spécimen reproducteur

Vincent cligne des yeux et fronce les sourcils, certain d'avoir mal lu. Pourtant c'est bien ce qui était marqué noir sur blanc sur la fiche.

Il sent son cœur se serrer et poursuit la lecture.

_**«Le spécimen répond à nos expectatives quand aux renforts mako dans son corps. Les entraînements vont se poursuivre dans les deux semaines à venir. Elle fera connaissance avec le spécimen S. pour initier à la reproduction de l'espèce.»**_**. **

''_Les monstres…''_, maudit l'ancien Turk, qui sentit une colère noire vouloir s'emparer de lui. Il sauta quelques lignes, maudissant le manque d'humanité de ces scientifiques qui prenaient littéralement la jumelle de Yazoo pour une mère porteuse. Ils ne considéraient même pas le quatuor en tant qu'humains. Pour eux, ils étaient une espèce à part. Une espèce destinée à la reproduction sélective.

Il ferme les yeux pour quelques instants et les rouvrent. Il saute quelques lignes et poursuit sa lecture.

_**«Le spécimen S. répond à nos attentes ainsi que le spécimen F. Le spécimen S. n'a relevé aucune différence quant à l'âge du spécimen F.«…»**_**.**

Vincent lève pour quelques instants les yeux de sa lecture, pensif. _''Différence d'âge…''_. Il ouvre le dossier de Séphiroth et regarde l'âge qu'avait l'argenté à cette époque. Dans sa fiche était marqué 25 ans…

Il sentit ses tripes bouillir de colère. Ça allait trop loin. Hojo avait vraiment franchit le cap de l'immoralité humaine… Félyne avait 14 ans quand ils l'ont 'accouplée' avec Séphiroth…

Il resta interdit quelques minutes, le temps que son esprit digère les dernières informations. Se demandant surtout si pendant l'acte elle avait été consentante ou forcée. Il secoue la tête, chassant l'image de l'ancien général en pleine action sur la jeune adolescente.

Il pose son regard sur le rapport de la mère de Séraphine et se force à poursuivre la lecture. **« **_**Les examens ont confirmé la grossesse. Le spécimen F. va être séparée de ses frères et suivie rigoureusement jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Jusqu'à l'accouchement, tout entraînement excessif va être suspendu»**_**.**

L'ancien Turk s'arrête de lire pour quelques instants, sentant sa colère et son indignation sur le point d'exploser.

Il ferme d'un coup sec le dossier et prit ce qu'il jugeait de plus important dans les archives, posant une bonne vingtaine de dossiers dans un carton vide.

Son regard tomba sur des cassettes-vidéos. Pour la plupart, c'était des enregistrements de sécurité, d'autres sur le suivi des entraînements des argentés. Il les prit et les mis dans le carton quand une cassette en particulier attira son regard. Il la prit et lu l'étiquette, 'X-rapports'.

Il chercha des yeux un lecteur cassette mais il n'en vit aucun. Il se résigna à chercher la salle de contrôle. Il posa le carton sur un coin libre de la table et parti à la recherche de la salle de surveillance.

Après l'avoir trouvé, il soupira de soulagement en voyant que l'équipement était encore fonctionnel. Il alluma un des rares écrans encore intacts et mis en marche la vidéo.

Ce qu'il vit, lui retourna l'estomac et il poussa un cri inhumain. Dehors, les oiseaux s'envolèrent sous la frayeur et même les animaux tout autour fuirent au cri qui retentissait aux alentours….

**à suivre…**

* * *

Merci à Incardu91 et Chl007 pour leurs reviews et encouragements :)

**Incardu91 - **Merci ma belle :)

**Chl007 - **Lol! Ça change de Cloud. Je me dis que Vincent a droit à être le nouveau héros :)


End file.
